


The Secret Keeper.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Blood, Child Neglect, Dark Magic, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humour, Infidelity, Secrets, Sex, Swearing, suggested character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape has his secrets to keep.  Minerva McGonagall is his Secret Keeper unbeknown to the Headmaster.  But Minerva has secrets of her own concerning a young Muggle born student.    That student is a curly haired Know It All, who has secrets of her own to keep safe.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CanonFixFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CanonFixFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Severus Snape has a one night stand on his birthday. He, years later is shocked to realise he has been teaching his daughter, Hermione Granger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the last half term break of the school year and Hermione Granger is in a hurry to get home. Harry rushes after her but she avoids him as she has secrets to hide.

The Secret Keeper.

 

Hermione said her goodbyes to her magical friends and swiftly made for the exit of platform nine and three quarters, she had used the excuse that her parents would be waiting for her in the car.

Rushing down a set of steps, she heard her name being called from behind her, but kept running towards the platform, shot forward through the open door of the underground train as it bleeped out a warning that it was about to close. She ducked out of sight, then peaked up to see a panting Harry looking up and down the platform, then scooted down low, as the train moved off, gaining speed. She had cut that one close! Bloody Harry Potter, trust him to follow her.

Harry had repeatedly dropped hints about meeting up during the break, but she did not wish to meet up with either him or Ron ruddy Weasley. Quite frankly, she had had enough of them at school, between those two and Umbridge, she was unsure who was worse! She had enough to be concerned about, without the hindrance from the boys during the half term break.

Umbridge had made her life hell and was causing havoc within Hogwarts. Even she, Hermione Granger, had been given detention for speaking out of turn. She had sustained a cut on her forearm - not her hand like the others. The bitch had her write, ‘Muggle borns must remain silent’. She had it ingrained onto her skin. She had had a few detentions now. She had not told anyone about her own personal torture. She had enough problems in her life without Umbridge, looking into her Muggle background any further than she had already tried. 

Professor McGonagall had looked at her sternly a few times in recent weeks and asked if there was anything she should know? Hermione lied and said that she had nothing worth mentioning.

The Professor had known something was up with her while she was in her second year. She had said, that she had problems at home with her parents, which was not exactly a lie. Hermione was worried about the goings on in the school and had asked about Professor Snape. That was when her Head of House had stepped in and became her Secret Keeper. The professor thought it best and Hermione had made a vow. That vow ensured that all of their secrets remained safe. 

She did her best to keep Harry out of trouble. She was coaxed into speaking up for them regarding organising Dumbledore's army. She had enjoyed showing off but she had to hide one of her secrets from everyone. She had practised advanced as well as dark spells since her second year. She was not the "Miss Know It All" - for nothing. She had honed her skills to perfection. She had found the Room of Requirement in her first year but had decided to keep that a secret too.

Having to pretend she liked Ron was a proper pain. She was so fed up with him wanting her to write his essays, what had she ever got in return - nothing! But if she dared to even say no- she was an unfriendly cow. No friend of his and other such childish nonsense. She often had to bite her tongue at the pairs immaturity. 

+++

She passed through the wards on her family home, they had not been disturbed, the house was still up for sale but no one had come to look. She had been alone since the end of her first year, her parents, well that was another matter- another secret she had been keeping.

All was much the same as she had left it, the Muggle mail revealed nothing but junk, so that was destroyed with a flick of a finger. Her magic was much stronger than anyone at school realised. She had perhaps two Professors to thank for that. Yet more secrets to keep.

She restored her books to their actual size and continued her research and practised her new skills, ordered a few items out of Muggle catalogues, using her mother's name, otherwise she knew the order would not go through. She thought that buying protective clothing could help if in a magical battle as any spells hitting it could save her life. She would be sending the samples to the Weasley twins, so they could add some of their magical now how to improve it. Another secret, she had become close friends with Fred and George after they approached her after her second year. 

She heard a noise at the front door and smiled. A scruffy wizard entered and looked up at her with delight.

"Hermione, your back!" Her ex Professor opened his arms and she ran to him for a much needed hug. Professor Lupin had easily realised through her own Boggart that she had problems at home. This was another of her secrets, he was her lodger. He cared for her house when she was at school. She gazed upon him and found him looking so much healthier than when he had been at Hogwarts.

"I won't be staying," he said, with a grimace, "I have had orders and am going undercover.”

Hermione's face fell and showed concern. "Not back to the Werewolves?"

"Sadly, yes. Dumbledore’s orders." He had only come back to collect a few of his things and to let her know where he was heading. 

"Remember Hermione, this is our secret?"

She nodded and hugged him hard as he left, alone again, with yet another secret to keep.

Over the break she continued with her daily exercise routine that Lupin had helped to create with her the previous year, this consisted of practise wand movements, wandless magic as well as acrobatic kicks, punches and lunges. She had always been good at gymnastics at junior school, knowing a war was coming she wanted to kick Death Eater arse. She had to be strong, by magical as well as by Muggle means. 

Harry's brain was all over the place and she did not trust him as he continued to rant on about turning into the Dark Lord. 

She wanted to survive this war - not die due to the stupidity of the Boy Who Lived.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Minerva McGonagall is left in charge of Hogwarts unofficially, (The Castle blocks Umbridge from entering the Headmaster's Tower). To add to her woes, the Magical Book glows and causes much more than a headache.

Chapter Two.

Minerva sat back in the headmaster’s chair, she had passed most of Dumbledore’s mail, ( that continued to arrive in the office) on to Umbridge, but the wicked old bat had sent most of it straight back again, then informed her that she, as Assistant Head, should undertake such trivial paperwork. 

She snorted. "Stupid witch, probably was not up to the task, so full of her own self importance," she muttered under her breath and sighed with disdain.

A house Elf popped in with a tray of afternoon tea and immediately announced, "Headmisterssy needs tea, scones with jam and cream."

The Elf named Rose wore a green lacy bow in her hair, she disliked Umbridge- as did many of the house Elves, they took care of their favourite Professors and saved the best scones for them, while the pink lady was given scorched ones. Rose usually liked pink, but since Professor Umbridge had arrived, she had changed her bows to anything other than pink.

Minerva sighed as she sipped at her tea. Fully aware that the next day would be extremely busy setting up exams. She growled low in her throat thinking of the pink toad toading her nose into matters that did not concern her. She had tried to stop all practical exams, but she was too late, the Board of Examiners had already had the papers and had set the appropriate questions and viewed the papers for all practical testings. The only exam Umbridge had managed to fully repress was in the Dark Arts. 

She hesitated between mid sip of her tea as she saw the Magical book on its stand glow and then die down again. She smiled, another magical birth that was good! In the weeks since Dumbledore had removed himself and Fawkes from the school she had only seen it glow a handful of times.

She finished her tea and stood up to stretch. She moved towards the Magical book. It held the list of Magical students present as well as upcoming. She noticed the latest entry.

Baby boy -half blood.  
Parents: S Proudfoot and F Gunn (Muggle). 

She flicked back over the previous pages. Only ten new magical births this year and it was April already. Not many at all. She was about to step away when another glow from the book made her jump. She checked the new page but no new entry had appeared, she frowned and wondered what was going on?

She flicked back a few pages, the glow from the earlier birth was still bright, so Minerva assumed that the latest one would still be glowing, she had to flick back many pages before she found the page that glowed.

She checked the date, September 1979. She frowned even more, why on earth would an old birth entry glow like that? Then she remembered Albus saying that a change in circumstances or adoption can make the book glow to update an entry. She had to trail her finger down the list of entries before she found the culprit that flickered with a faint gold.

19th September 1979,  
Birth: Female.  
Name: Hermione Jean, Muggle.  
Mother: Betty Granger Deceased.  
Father unknown (flashing alarmingly). 

Then it changed from that to Father and a familiar name began to appear, and just as quickly disappeared. She waited and once more the golden flicker began to create the father’s name once more and this time it remained. 

Tobias Severus Snape. 

Minerva clung to the lectern and took in deep breaths. What could this mean? Surely not?

The Magical book for some reason today had switched parents of one of her best if not THE best student in hundreds of years. She had even bragged to Severus about her the other day, brightest witch of our age and on course to beat his OWL scores and later possible NEWT's too.

Anger rising, she stormed out of the headmaster’s tower and secured the exit. Had Severus known about this? She had to know. 

 

She found him coming down a flight of stairs having just topped up the potions stock for the hospital wing. 

"Severus,” she barked out, making him stop in his tracks, he turned and faced her his eyebrow lifted. 

"Come on man, I need a word with you, in private." 

She moved, assuming that he would follow, but on glancing over her shoulder saw he had not budged. 

"Severus, move it, this is important, come on man." 

She glared at him over her spectacles and saw him huff. She smiled as she set off again heading towards her private rooms. 

+++

Severus had been brewing for the infirmary and had just finished, his back ached a little but he was happy he had completed this part of his duties. He had warded his private quarters and office from the Pink Monster and was happy to be out of her way while brewing, but with the toad around he still remained wary.

He had not expected to be hailed as he exited the Infirmary after depositing his lotions and potions for Poppy. He knew the tone in McGonagall’s voice meant trouble. He hoped it was not directed toward him. He drew closer to her standing on the landing below and knew by her stance and by the way her mouth was set in a not amused scowl that he was in trouble. He wracked his brain to discover a likely cause for her displeasure but could find none. Unless Umbridge had upset her? He set foot on the same landing and got a hard swipe across his arm. 

"Come on man," Minerva seethed, "Move it!" She turned and strode off towards her private quarters. He hesitated still dumbfounded at what he had done to upset the witch, when she looked daggers at him, it was obvious he was not moving quickly enough, best get a move on! He lengthened his stride to keep up with her fast moving pace, shaking his head, he knew he was in deep shite over... whatever it was. She walked as if she had a poker up her arse and he best be careful or it would end up up his. 

The door to Minerva's quarters was wide open- another bad sign. She stood with her foot tapping and pointed to a chair.

"Sit down."

"Would you stop ordering me about, you bloody woman."

"No, I won't, now sit."

He sat and glared. "I am not a child!" He retorted just as acidly.

"You have been keeping secrets from me?" Her voice had risen to that sharp level that grated on his ears. 

He sat up straighter knowing she was on the warpath and it was his guts she was after.

"If you explain what you are on about, woman… "

"Oh don't you dare start…”

 

Severus was clearly going to get a tongue lashing, so he knew from old, it was best to sit and wait it out. The storm would pass and soon he would learn what was going on to get her bloomers in a knot.

"Dinnae gie me ony of yer codswallop, aye fine ken when yer fibbin'. Hae ye a sister? An ye nee'er telt me aboot her? Een thon book!" Her tone had changed as did the pitch. She had fallen back into her native dialect. She saw by the look on his face he hadn't a clue to what she was going on about, calming down, she flounced to her favourite chair opposite him.

"The Book Severus, in the book." She tried to speak slowly and calmly.

"What bloody book?" Severus demanded, he had caught the bit about a book, but not much else.

"The one in the Headmaster’s Office, the book that lists every single student who has passed through our doors and the new students born and yet to come. The book glowed. There was a new birth notification."

Severus looked horrified, he knew that if that damned book put his name to any newborn then it was a fucking lie. He had not fathered as much as a orgasm in years.

"Whatever is in that ruddy book it has nothing to do with me!" He stated firmly and crossly folded his arms and glared at the impudent witch.

"I never said it was yours - did I?"

"What the hell are you going on about then?" Severus rolled his eyes and raised his hands losing all patience.

"The new birth was nothing to do with you, stupid boy." Minerva continued and he relaxed knowing she had teased him. So why was she so upset, if it had nothing to do with him?

"The book glowed for another addition to the book. I could not find it at first then found an entry with a child’s name. She is of course not a babe in arms, but practically a woman. A witch." Minerva corrected and stood up. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Did your father ever have a child with another woman?"

Severus frowned. His father? Would his father have slept with another woman? Severus paled. He knew specifically that the answer was yes. His father was a drunk had been a drunk and had often gone with other women he had met down the pub. He had encountered his father fucking a woman in a bus shelter not long before his mum had died. He had buggered off somewhere and was dead for all he knew or cared.

"Severus?" Minerva asked gently. 

"Yes," he gulped down bile he never even thought about any byblow and if he had a sister, a half sister who was a witch, she would be blood kin to him and he would be half brother to her.

"It is in the book, Severus, but it is not clear." 

She stood upright and headed for her fireplace, Umbridge may have blocked the Floos in the castle, or think she had, but the link between the headmaster’s office and Minerva's had been kept open. She ushered Severus through and with a wave of her hand banished the portraits in the room from seeing or hearing any of their interaction. She did not need those meddling faces gossiping about this.

Severus looked at the book, frightened to move closer. Minerva, being assistant headmistress, had access to the book in Albus's absence, she was the only one who could touch it. She opened the book at the place she had set a bookmark, the name still had a faint flickering golden glow.

Severus peered over her shoulder and then leaned in closer, viewing the name of the witch who may be his half sister,- Hermione Jean Granger. 

He looked at the father’s name; Tobias Severus Snape. Then, reeled in shock. He would never claim to have ever fainted before, but he came damn well close to doing exactly that. 

"Sit down man, before you fall down." Her gentle hand manoeuvred him towards a chair and he sat down suddenly. Minerva opened the drinks cabinet with a flick of a finger and two large glasses were filled to the brim with whisky. 

Minerva knew that memories that Severus had safely removed for safe keeping may need to be looked at once again, but this was not the time or the place. First, she would need to speak with Miss Granger. She had suspected for some time that something was not sitting right with the girl, she had asked on many meetings with her if everything was alright at home, she now knew that this was not the case. She vowed to get to the bottom of it - one way or another.

She had secrets of her own, that not even Severus or Dumbledore was aware . She had been confidant to Miss Granger over the years and also had held some secrets for her along with those she held for Severus and of course her own. They were all stored away in a secure safe place. She needed Miss Granger’s permission to look at her personal memories that were stored at Keepers Cottage. 

Minerva and Severus were interrupted from their musings by Minerva's House Elf, Rose, who had popped in looking urgently for Professor Snape.

"Misses Pink Lady wants Master Severus now!" Rose had large tears in her eyes and was shaking like a leaf. "Missus Pink Lady has caught Doby's friends and is wanting you in her office." Rose held out a hand for Severus to take. 

He rose, his face turning pale, then glanced urgently at Minerva and nodded, his Dark Mark was warm and he knew something concerning the Dark Lord was occurring too.

"Ready the Order, I'll go and see what that bitch wants." He popped away with Rose, as Minerva sent off messages to alert the Order that something may be happening and to remain vigilant. 

Then everything went to hell at the Ministry Of Magic.


	3. chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape steps in to save the life of a student, while Dumbledore and Harry Potter swan off, leaving Minerva in charge.

Chapter Three.

Severus Snape moved speedily up the stairs clutching the tray of vials containing precious potions. His latest samples were for Miss Granger. 

St Mungo’s had no such concoctions or knowledge of the dark arts, so he had instantly agreed, when asked by Poppy Pomfrey to assist, he would have offered it unbidden for this student anyway. Earlier he had assisted Madam Pomfrey, under Minerva's steady gaze, to identify the Dark Magic that had been used. The young witch was in a bad way and all around looking on knew he was her only hope. He had quickly compiled what he required. He'd have to brew specific items but saving her life first was crucial. He had refined many potions over the years, specialising in the Dark Arts and at this particular moment in time was thankful for it, as without his skill, Miss Granger would have surely died.

The headmaster had swanned off to conduct more important meetings with Potter as well as with the Minister of Magic, leaving Minerva in charge. The whole school had been sent home early due to the commotion about the Dark Lord being back. Severus had known that fact for well over a year. 

+++

Hermione groaned, she was in pain. She knew this, although her brain was a little hazy. Memories flashed in her head that had her gasping for breath. She tried to sit up, her eyes tried to open and she started to panic. She tried to move, but something was holding her down.

Horror began to fill her brain as a flash of green hit her followed by pain. Then she remembered. She had been hit by Dark Magic. She had died.

Then she began to scream!

+++

Severus’ eyes flew open wide at the screams he heard issuing from the infirmary. He quickened his pace, why had Poppy or Minerva not attended to the young woman. He shook his head, he was annoyed and hurried as fast and as safely as he could (whilst carrying his precious cargo) towards the next staircase as it swung across to meet him. 

He had instantly cast a silencing spell as he entered the infirmary. No need for others to hear the witch. He felt very uncomfortable at the ear piercing screams. It made his hair hurt. He put on his usual mask of indifference before entering the curtained off area. 

Moving the screens to one side the screaming began again but Severus cast another charm that lessened the volume for him alone. The witches wails became muted. He carefully set down his medicinal vials and turned to attend to the suffering witch.

He was reluctant to administer healing with his wand until Poppy reappeared, he had felt uncomfortable when he had seen her that first time. Her whole chest area was covered with blood and he had winced as Poppy had tried to clean her up. He had turned his back as together Minerva and Poppy had undressed the witch without magic. He had felt uncomfortable enough about what he was to do without the young woman knowing he had seen her naked, he was glad he had not. He hated to lose dignity of any form and assumed that the young witch would feel likewise. 

He proceeded to lift Miss Granger up. He had to move close and stood behind her head as he gently held her hands and tried to shush her. She quietened down and she leaned into his chest. She knew she was in safe hands. He was able to pour down into her mouth some potions. He was glad at least she took them. He heard her harsh breathing. She was in pain. He continued to administer the potions till he had given her all she needed for now.

"Professor?" Came a choked sob from Granger.

He looked down and saw her wide pain- filled eyes looking up at him.

"I am sorry Sir," she croaked, "I tried to stop him, I knew it was a hoax." She shook her head and in a low whisper announced, "I couldn't stop the fucking idiot."

Severus' lips quivered. He knew that there was more to meet the eye with Miss Granger. Her words were for him alone and he had to bite back a chuckle. But smirked down at her instead.

"Lay quiet, you are in safe hands, the boy wonder is with the Minister and Dumbledore I believe." He let loose a snort when he saw Hermione Granger roll her eyes at the news. 

She mouthed "Fucking Idiots the lot of them."

Her eyes met his once more and even in pain flushed beat red at her words being recognised. Severus smiled then and leaned forward to whisper for only her to hear. "It does help to learn how to lip read, if you are a teacher. A very useful skill to have and has saved my life on many occasions."

She nodded and winced. He returned her to her original position and plumped up her pillows before carefully lowering her head back down. 

"Still in pain?" he asked in a whisper. 

He moved to sit on a corner of her narrow bed. She closed her eyes and mouthed "yes, a little." He frowned. 

"Sorry, you have had all the pain potions I can give you for now."

She whispered "thanks." He shifted and began to stand when a hand clutched at his arm. "Don't go, not yet." He returned to his seat on her covers and stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. It was the least he could do for her.

He hung his head when he was sure she was sleeping. the last few days had put him through the wringer. He was tired, emotional and tried not to allow what he knew in his heart to slip past his barriers. It was not yet time. He would need to meet with Minerva to have her keep safe some more memories too dangerous to have should the Dark Lord call him to his side. The witch knew, he was sure of it. Neither had spoken of it , but was sure himself, especially after having his hands covered with her blood. He had felt the connection and his magic had recognised the kinship too.

+++

It was Minerva who found him dozing at Hermione's bedside. She gently nudged him awake and held her finger to her lips. He glanced down to see Miss Granger still sleeping.

Once outside the screens and with a silencing spell in place, Minerva announced, "I have something to tell you. With that Pink Toad out of the way at Mungo’s I think we can talk in my private rooms. He nodded and followed. It was another four hours before Miss Granger needed more potions. Poppy spotted them both depart and gave them a little nod and a wave. 

Severus, turned on Minerva, he was in a foul temper. "She trusted you with…." 

"I have already told you Severus. I took an oath, just like the one you and I shared to keep your own secrets safe.” Minerva had cut him off in mid rant. She could see he was clearly exhausted.

"Where did you take her?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course you took her to MY Secret Kept Cottage, didn’t you?"

Minerva smirked, as she pointed to herself and muttered. "Secret keeper, me."

He threw himself back down into a chair and frowned and sent her another glare. "Meddling witch!"

"No, the meddling bitch is in Mungo’s - Remember - the pink toad?"

He gave in and nodded. "I'm tired and he picked up his tumbler of whisky and downed it in two large gulps, he had heard enough secrets for one day. His head hurt and he had not slept properly in days as he had brewed new potions specifically for Miss Granger.

Minerva kept a watch over him as he fell asleep in the chair. When he was sleeping soundly, she wrapped him in a blanket, ran a finger through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." She whispered then left him. 

+++

When Severus next woke it was time for Miss Granger’s Healing potions. He smiled fondly as he folded up the red throw that had been wrapped around him while he slept. "Sentimental old witch!" He said, with a fond smile at Minerva’s kindness, especially after he had called her a lot of rude names.

He arrived at the bedside of Miss Granger to see three witches looking at him. "What?" He growled as he entered the screened off area. The back of his neck was turning red, he knew it. Bloody witches had been talking about him behind his back. He muttered under his breath as he poured out the measures of various potions and set them down on a tray. He then turned and glared hard . 

"I am sure Miss Granger does not require an audience or do I when giving her these potions. I also have to conduct some Dark Magic over her so perhaps you two best shove off?"

Minerva hooted with laughter as did Poppy as they both departed but not before petting Miss Granger on the arm for reassurance.

Minerva caught his eye and he gave an indecipherable nod, she recognised it and knew it was his way of an apology.

"Bloody interfering witches," he mouthed silently and had to look up as he heard Miss Granger chuckle. He shook his head and wondered why he had announced that lip reading was a good idea.

She was looking so much better. She took her potions and as he held up each to her lips he felt a little uncomfortable feeding her them but she took them all and whispered a thank you.

He eased her down, ridding her of the pillows that had been plumped up by Poppy. "You must lay flat and keep your arms clear. I need to sing the spell to help heal your chest and remove the final part of the dark Magic Curse that hit you.

She blushed and held tightly to the neck of her nightgown. He knew that Minerva had been asked to inform her parents of her hospital stay. He thought best to stay out of that. 

He watched as the witch grew tense and bit at her lip. "Relax Miss Granger. All I need from you is for you to stay still ." He readied himself and asked her to close her eyes. She did. "Trust me."

"I always do," came back her whispered reply as her eyes remained firmly closed. So she did not see his shaking hand as he raised his right hand and gently waved it up and around in a magical configuration over her chest. His finger not quite touching her but the heat of his magic sent a healing wave across her chest. 

Hermione found it hard to breathe at first. Then he started to sing. His singing calmed her and she relaxed further and listened to his song. It was beautiful and sad and then changed. The change made the magic flow from inside to out. This was the Dark Magic being removed. She tensed at the tug, gasped then relaxed once more, his magic felt familiar. She felt a connection. Then a burst of sheer joy. Then, she opened her eyes.

She saw that her usual dour Professor was looking so serene. He was concentrating so hard on is magic he never noticed her looking at him. She caught her breath for a second as she saw a dark swirl above her. then relaxed and as she listened to his Dark song she heard a repeated tune and began to hum along with him. Then she began to whisper the melody.

The burst of Dark Magic erupting from her chest in a bigger volume startled her for a moment, then she found her eyes looking straight into a pair of dark ones. With a slight nod of his head they continued to sing together. 

The Dark Magic burst up in a spout Heading for the ceiling and beyond. Both sang until the little wisps of Darkness had all disappeared. Hermione gasped for breath and clutched at her chest. The Dark Curse had been forcibly removed. Severus Snape had saved her life.

Severus moved and thought she was in pain. He prepared a pain killing draught but she shook her head and smiled. He replaced it as she grabbed at his hand and held on tight to him.

"The pain is gone. It feels so much better.” She saucily peeked down inside her gown. Severus blushed beat red. "I have scars but everything seems to be fully healed." She smiled warmly up at him . "Thank you!""

"I shall fetch Poppy ." He left with a red tint still on his face and scurried away. He was overcome with many emotions. He had to get them back under control. She had shocked him by singing his magic. 

Once clear of the hospital wing, he leaned into a dark corner and tugged up his sleeve, the Dark Mark had faded so much he could barely see it. His heart was thundering in his ears. The witch had helped to remove not only her Dark Curse but his too. He took out his wand and used his magic to turn the mark black once more. He felt so much lighter, he still felt the Dark pull but it was nothing compared to what it had been. His Little Know It All. He would have to investigate the Blood Magic later. For now, he had to speak urgently to Minerva. 

+++

Hermione lay back in her bed. She was lucky to be alive. She knew it. She knew that others would begin to ask questions. Many that she would prefer not to answer. But she hoped to manipulate the Headmaster with another lie. They would all be wondering where her parents were and why had they not visited her. She had already prepared that story. She had even managed to forge false memories in case Dumbledore wanted proof. She snickered inside her head. She'd been fooling Dumbledore for years. 

She was not the Brightest Witch of the Age for nothing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives bad news. The situation forces her hand and speaks out for the very first time, revealing a five year old secret concerning her parents.

Chapter Four.

 

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed her as she sat in Poppy's office after she had been discharged by the school nurse. "I have a bit of a dilemma, as your parents have not yet replied to my letter. Do you know where they could be?"

Hermione looked into the twinkling eyes of the headmaster and spoke the truth. "My mum is in Australia sir, but I am unsure of where my father is at the moment. I last saw him at home before returning to school." 

The elderly wizard looked closer at her as if trying to read her thoughts, then nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I cannot allow you home on your own at the moment due to the current situation concerning Voldamort. Do you understand?"

She nodded. She had heard from Poppy that the Death Eaters who had been caught were now in prison, including Lucius Malfoy. It was arranged that she should go and stay with Minerva for a few weeks, to rest and recuperate, Professor Snape was to be their guard and escort while in transit.

+++

Hermione sat on the bottom stair out of breath. She had not realised how weak she was until she started her walk down from Gryffindor Tower with her luggage, only managing one set of stairs when she had grown dizzy and had to sit down.

"Silly girl." Came the short rebuke from Professor Snape, as a hand tugged her trolley bag free from her grasp and then another assisted her up onto her feet.

She saw her luggage floating at her side and smiled. "Thanks. Poppy, I mean, Madam Pomfrey told me not to use magic."

"Yes, but you should have called for a house elf to assist, or had them fetch myself, Miss Granger." He noticed how pale the witch looked and tried not to be too sharp with her. She was unsteady on her feet and quickly became frustrated at her slow pace. He made a quick judgement and swooped her up into his arms, she protested but he quieted her with one glare. "I will set you down once we have reached the bottom of the stairs. I'd hate for you to break your neck after I had saved you from that Dark Magic."

Hermione froze for a few moments then began to relax, she could not help but lean into his shoulder. His frock coat smelled of potions, old leather books, cigar smoke and something sweet. The sweet aroma seemed very familiar to her but she could not figure it out. He caught her sniffing his coat and rolled his eyes, she blushed but it barely showed up in her pale cheeks. 

He set her safely down onto the flagstoned floor at the bottom of the long staircases, she smiled up her thanks, then swayed slightly as she tried to stand alone. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist for further support. 

Minerva had just walked into sight and smiled as she approached them. "I'm pleased to see that you are looking after Miss Granger, Severus. You do look peaky lassie." She commented placing a gentle hand on Hermione's face.

Together the three walked to the main gate and passed through.

"I know where she lives Severus, so perhaps you should take Miss Granger side-along." Minerva smiled impishly. She nodded to Hermione and asked. "Can you show Severus where you reside?" 

She nodded and showed him where she lived via an image. He nodded, then caught her lightly around the waist and twisted them both towards London.

+++

Once inside her home, Hermione made for her bedroom as her two Professors sat in the kitchen and waited for her to collect her things. Severus had miniaturised her trolley bag once he had discovered her cat was not inside. Hermione knew something had happened to Crooks but could not quite remember, perhaps it was one of her secrets she had given Professor McGonagall. 

She gathered together some books and Muggle clothing, then went into her parents bedroom and slowly closed the door. Quickly finding the loose floorboard she removed the royal wedding tin that contained some of her biggest secrets, then returned down the stairs ready to leave. 

Remembering the pile of mail would be on the table in the hall (she had cast a spell on the letterbox so any mail that arrived was immediately sent to the table) she quickly sorted through it, most was junk, apart from one manilla envelope. 

Minerva McGonagall caught the look of horror on Miss Granger's face, with one swoop Minerva had the distraught witch in her arms. She was clutching at a brown envelope, marked with TELEGRAM in bold black lettering. She winced. Things did not look good for the young witch. Severus stood in the hallway and had also caught sight of the envelope. He paled. He had been handed a Muggle Telegram similar to the one in Miss Granger’s hands, Dumbledore had given it to him to open, it had contained the news from his Aunt Elsie to let him know his mum had died. He shared a look with Minerva and gave her a nod.

Without another word Minerva apparated away taking Miss Granger with her to a safe place where they could talk in peace and quiet without being disturbed. Dumbledore, assumed they would be heading for Minerva's home. Instead with Severus' permission she took Hermione to Keepers Cottage.

+++

Severus arrived on their heels and while Minerva attended to the sobbing witch, he took care of tea. He made it in the kitchen in the Muggle way his Aunt Elsie had taught him. He heard a pop and saw Rose. She was originally his House Elf but had lent her to Minerva while he was at Hogwarts. 

"Master Snape, Missy Sn Gr, ". Rose winced, her magical mind wanted to give the curly haired witch her name but in her head it had changed. "Missy Curly needs treets. I's made cake." She snapped her fingers and a tray of cakes set on a cake stand and arranged prettily with strawberries dusted with icing sugar in between each of the delicate cakes. 

"Thank you Rose. I am sure Miss Hermione will like them very much." He had noticed the difficulty that Rose had speaking Miss Granger's name and understood the reason why!

Rose smiled her sparkly green ribbon flashing with delight. "Misses Headmisses is to have some too and you are not to eat all the strawberries." She shot a scowl in Severus' direction. Who in response, smirked and pointed at himself and shook his head. As soon as Rose had popped away Severus stole a strawberry, it was halfway in his mouth when Rose popped back and caught him, she beamed merrily at him. "I's caught you Master Snape, yous still as naughty as you was when a baby." She popped away, leaving Severus smiling.

He lifted up the teapot, cups, saucers and spoons, then set them on a very large tray. He used wandless magic to send them both in front of him through the door and into the cosy sitting room. Minerva was crooning to the witch who was curled up on the sofa, her head resting upon Minerva’s lap. Severus nodded and looked down at the witch. 

"She's sleeping, " Minerva mouthed. 

The tray settled down onto the low table that was between the sofa and two large comfy chairs. Then to their surprise, Hermione sat upright, then turned with bloodshot eyes and looked straight at Severus.

'My mum’s dead." She sat up straight, wiped at her eyes with a hand and was handed a cotton handkerchief from Severus. She gave him a wan smile and dabbed at her face, then blew her nose. She crunched the cotton up into a ball and clung to it for dear life. She knew that two of her favourite Professors were going to be so angry with her. She had kept secrets from them both for years. She smelled the tea and realised she was extremely thirsty.

"I'm parched," she said, "may I have a cuppa , please?"

Minerva poured the tea the Muggle way and handed the cups around. Severus noted that Miss Granger took her tea the same as he. Then saw her eyeing up the strawberries. He tried not to choke on his tea as she plucked one of the dusted strawberries from the plate. She saw him looking at her and she blushed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, they are one of my absolute favourite things to eat." She popped another in and chewed at it. then sipped her tea before she bit into the strawberry shaped cake on her plate. "I am sorry." She muttered. "I feel I need to offer both of you an explanation. Did you guess I had lied to Dumbledore?"

"I did wonder." Said Minerva. I have been concerned about your home life for years.

Severus dropped his cup into its saucer with a chink. He looked from Minerva to Miss Granger. then he frowned. He had known something had been off for years, perhaps this was it?

"I do have secrets," she muttered with a glare.

"As do we all," Severus snorted into his cup . He knew that. She also had secrets about him. He frowned. Had she told Minerva?

Minerva was thinking the same thing, she had been teaching Hermione for years, in secret, right under the nose and eyes of Dumbledore. She glanced at Severus and caught him looking at her. "You too?" She tutted. "Miss Granger, have you been playing us against the other?"

"No, definitely not!" She stood up but had to sit back down again, as she became dizzy.

"Silly witch." Severus spat out as he grabbed at her tea things before they fell to the floor. "We are not going anywhere so take your time. I am sure you have lots to tell us? Don't you? I did not teach you how to Apparate?"

Hermione glanced over at Minerva. She shook her head and laughed, "Speaks the man who taught, oh, yes, Occlumency, Legilimency, Dark Arts and probably how to brew some of your own concoctions?"

 

"I did not teach her the Dark Arts." He muttered as he sat back down and poured out more tea. Then with a wave of a finger had a decanter pour a healthy amount of whisky in each cup, including Miss Grangers.

"No, Remus has been teaching me the Dark Arts." Muttered Hermione as she glared across at Severus.

"Bloody hell!" He spilt some tea down his front. Hermione would have laughed if she had not felt so dreadful.

"Remus is away on a job for the Order." Snapped Minerva.

"Yes, but since my fourth year ended he has been my lodger. He has looked after my home while I was in school. I saw him briefly during the half term break. He said he was away on Order business."

"Another secret Miss Granger?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She replied with a sharp tone. She knew she was upsetting them both.

"We all have secrets." Minerva said glaring at Severus

"Professor McGonagall has been my Secret Keeper and has taught me extra subjects since second year." Hermione admitted not wishing her two Professors to argue over her. The Professor had collected various memories offered up by Hermione. They had not been looked at but had been safely stored away. She quickly continued without looking at either of them. 

"I saved Professor Snape’s' life shortly after the Dark Lord’s return. I had been up in the Astronomy Tower in the weee hours of the morning crying As it was my sixteenth birthday and was feeling sorry for myself. I spotted him struggling to walk up the path towards the main door. I had to stop the bleeding and shoved a Bezoar down his throat as he had also been poisoned. Since then we have met in secret. In order to teach me extra Potions and pass on a few magical spells of his own creation that may assist me when the war begins - looks like it has begun?"

"You never told me that?" Minerva shot a glare at Severus. He rolled his eyes back at her.

"You never told me you had been tutoring her in extra subjects since her second year either?"

"Stop it!" Hermione stood up. She clutched at a chair to hold herself upright. "It's all my fault. I know that no one likes me much, my own parents rejected me." She held up a hand to stop them from coming to her assistance. "I need to tell you both the truth." She allowed tears to fall. "I trust you two people the most in the world. I hate letting you down and detest that I have lied to you both since I entered Hogwarts." She sat down hard and wept into her hands.

She overheard Minerva muttering to Severus about her being upset about her mother’s' death and that the lassie was in shock.

Hermione sat up abruptly, eyes overflowing with tears. "She hated me!" She shrieked. She had got both their attention now. "They never wanted me. Please let me tell you the truth. A tumbler of cold water appeared at her hand. She smiled weakly towards Severus and nodded her thanks. She was going to need it.

Hermione took in a deep breath and began her story and how her life actually had been for her in the Muggle world.

+++

She, Hermione Jean Granger, had returned home after her first year at Hogwarts full of tales to tell her parents, of how well she was doing at school and of course her two new best friends. Well she was good at lying about that too but she had made up such lies while at primary school, even though she was disliked there too. She was a lone duckling but preferred it that way.

She had not expected such a cold greeting from her parents. They were never affectionate in public, but she thought that perhaps her being away for so long would get a better reaction. She was wrong, they had not missed her at all. 

Her mum in particular gave her the cold shoulder. She was driving. Her Dad did not even hug her, not that he ever did, he just patted her shoulder and opened the passenger door and flipped up his seat to allow her into the rear of the two door hatchback. Her parents drove off after putting her luggage in the boot. She was met with silence. No questions, no smiles and no greeting of how good it was to have her back. 

Her parents had argued on and off throughout the year, while she had been at Hogwarts. They did not wish a witch in the family. Accusations flew around till Hermione's mum came to a decision. She wanted a divorce.

Once at home her parents pussyfooted around util Hermione returned into the kitchen. She hesitated as both parents stood at the opposite ends to the well used kitchen table. Neither making eye contact with the other or her. She knew something was wrong, it was something bad.

"Tell her, George!" Commanded her mother, in that no nonsense tone she used.

Her father glared back at her mother and sighed. She had no pet name from either parent and all conversations were kept and still conducted in adult language. She had got used to it over the years.

"What is it?" She asked looking at her father.

"We are getting a divorce." He stated not looking at Hermione. He looked as if he wanted to leave. He continued after another glare from her mum. "We actually divorced last month and it is absolute." 

Hermione stood in silence too stunned to speak. 

"Aren't you going to tell Hermione why?" George asked not amused at having to conduct this conversation on his own. He threw a cold look across to his now ex wife.

Her mother retaliated with a glare that could kill. She had been silent but now provoked into speaking. She had a vicious tongue when angry and even when calm, could hold a grudge.

"We divorced because of you." Her mother turned to look at her for the first time. Hermione sat down on a dining chair before she fell down. Her heart was pounding. Neither parent had been over affectionate. They had been kind and looked after her. No fancy presents just practical as always. Looked as though their divorce was being conducted in the same manner. Cold and without feeling.

"What your mother has failed to inform you Hermione, is that you are not my daughter." He smugly nodded in his ex's direction as if to pass the baton to her.

She had seen her parents argue many times before and it was like a tennis match. Scoring points off the other and seeing who had tallied up the most points to be winner. Hermione knew she had lost this game, set and match.

"Mum?" Hermione asked when the silence became so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I slept with another man years ago and there you are?"

"Yes, there you are and here I go." George lifted his BMW keys from their hook and jiggled them up and down in his hands. He looked over at Hermione and stared at her. His face was an utter blank. "You are not my child, I am not your father. I have cut ties with you both and now I am going." 

Hermione stood up to stop him but words choked in her throat. She could not speak. How long had he known she was not his? He was moving to the side door. He never looked back once as he got his latest new car from the garage and drove it away.

Hermione turned to her still silent mother. She even doubted now she was her mother. "Am I adopted?" She asked hoping that she was. Her mother had always been a cold fish. She was a business woman, she had more time for her clients and staff than her own daughter.

"I do not like Magic, if I could divorce you too , I would. Instead, I am leaving for Australia, you can come or stay, I really do not care.". Betty Granger stated coldly. The chill in the kitchen sent a shiver up and down Hermione's spine. " If you come with me then you will break from magic forever." Her mother looked at Hermione with a sneer on her lip. "You are my daughter, but only if you desist from this magical rubbish forever!" 

That had been her first summer away from Hogwarts. It had been hellish. Her mum had left after depositing her and her trunk at Kings Cross railway station and that was that. 

That was the last time Hermione had seen or heard from her. Her mum still paid the utility bills and deposited money every month in her Muggle bank account. 

When her parents had been around, they left for work early and returned late. She only saw them at the weekends unless they had a golf dinner to attend, which was more often than not. She really did not miss them at all. No one in the Muggle community was aware of what was going on, most were business people with children in private schooling and most families kept to themselves. No one was aware of Hermione as one of the first spells she used after her parents departures was to learn how to use the Notice-Me- Not spell.

 

She had built up a fictitious background about herself for magical friends. They said she could never lie to them but in fact she had been lying to them since before she set her first foot aboard the Hogwarts Express. 

She acted like a miss know-it-all because that was what Professor Snape had called her on that first day in his potions classroom. She had taken an instant liking to the sour man. She deliberately kept waving her hand in his class and some others too. She was quickly nicknamed, "Miss know-it-all". Hermione had sniggered when she had first heard someone call her it. She liked the Roger Hargreaves Little Miss and Mister Men books. 

She was used to being alone so had to fool the boys Ron and Harry to thinking she needed them more than the other way around. She kept them out of scrapes but deliberately let them get caught up in others when she got bored.

Hermione was so pleased she had been able to pull the wool over the eyes of most professor's in Hogwarts. She at first, had played on her first year visage of being bookish and a little friendless witch who followed Harry and Ron around like a lost sheep. To her amazement it had worked. It had worked so well that not many students even gave her house room. She had deliberately kept this trait up, in order to dupe them all.

Hermione kept back her last and most important secret of all, secured with magic inside a Muggle tin.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape puts all his dragon eggs in one basket and hopes that his colleague and best friend will not abandon him as he reveals a secret he has held since he was Nineteen years of age.

Chapter Five.

Severus Snape, had blocked all communications as he had retreated back to Spinner’s End with his box of secrets tucked under his arm. As he went through them, he was subjected to heights of misery that had him reaching for the booze and hitting out at himself wishing he was dead. Then others where he laughed so hard he had cried like a baby, snot running down his face. The whole process of reviewing hundreds of memories had taken their toll. He had been more than a little manic and drunk himself into a stupor over past actions and memories he had all but forgot.

His memories of Lily Evans, the Dark Lord and so many others lay broken, shattered on the floor, irretrievable and out of his mind forever. He had destroyed so many bottles that a pile of broken vials lay in his harth. He had kept few memories and had set them aside on a table. He would decide later if he wished them to be returned into his mind or destroyed like the others.

He finally regained strength enough to take notice of his own predicament. He stank to high heavens as he had sat in his chair in his own piss, vomit and another stench that had left him retching. He rose up and used his magic to destroy all of the clothing he wore, he stood naked and filthy and burned the chair to ash. Only then did he make his way up to his bathroom and showered himself clean. After a shave, he sank into a hot bath to rid his skin from any remaining detritus and to sweat the remaining alcohol from his body.

After a good night’s sleep he realised that Term time was about to begin at Hogwarts. He was resuming his position as potion master and knew his syllabus inside and out. . First things first, he had to go and make his amends to his Secret Keeper and friend. He had sorely misused her in current weeks and had more than an apology to make to her.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had stripped himself of all the glamours he had used over the years. Fucking Dumbledore had him make himself look more ugly when he first became a professor at Hogwarts and had been so used to them he had forgot what his true face looked like. He was more than a little shocked. He had grown into a rather distinguished wizard he thought. He wondered if anyone else would notice. His nose sadly still remained the same.

+++

The War was over. The Light had won and today Hermione Granger was returning to Hogwarts. She was on tender hooks. Minerva had returned all her memories to her a week or so after the battle.

"Have you seen him this week?" She knew that they did not need to speak his name for Minerva to know of whom she was speaking.

"No, not yet lassie. I have returned all of his memories to him. It is up to him now if he wants them back in his head or not."

"Are you still the Secret Keeper for the cottage?"

"Aye, looks like I am lassie. The silly man is in a snit about something. I am sure of it. He hasnae contacted you at all?" 

Hermione shook her head. "No, I wonder if he will reject my friendship, now the war is over." She flushed. "I don't give a shite to what others think Minerva." She had been given permission to call them both by their first names a year or so ago but only if in private. "I know things are coming out about me in the newspapers. I had a tongue lashing from Molly Weasley about not telling her about my mum dying. I told her that it was none of her bloody business."

Minerva cackled with laughter, then smiled warmly. "Oh dear, Molly will be on the warpath about that I'm sure and after all she has done for you too." She teased.

"Yes, she encountered me outside the bank. the house has finally sold so was depositing the Muggle cheque. Bill had helped me find the Squib Solicitor you recommended and he handled the sale. Apparently my house sold for much more than the market value - me being a War Heroine - ". She snorted with laughter. They can blow the house up for all I care. I made enough money from its sale to do anything I wish." 

"Good on yea lassie." Minerva, checked her time piece. "It's getting near time for you to be leaving. You dinnae want to be late on yer first day back at Hogwarts?" The new Headmistress wagged a warning finger in front of her. They both laughed.

"Do I have to travel by train back to Hogwarts?" She pouted. She was dreading the trip back.

"Sorry, all students must arrive by the Express, even if you live half a mile from the. School. Not my idea lassie. Perhaps that will be changed and we can have some magical buses from the closer locations?" 

Hermione laughed. She picked up her small backpack. All her other belongings were already at Hogwarts. Rose had collected them that morning after she had returned to the cottage.

"Bye for now Minerva, will see you soon." She leaned down and kissed the woman affectionately on the cheek.

"Silly lass." She stood to see the young witch to the door. "He is teaching Potions, so he will be there." She huffed. "I don't know what is going on in that silly head of his. He needs a good skelp on the arse." Hermione chuckled as she Apparated away.

+++

He had arrived at Keepers Cottage and straightened up his collar and cuffs of his new robes, before readying himself to knock. Before he could knock, Minerva had the door open wide and she flew at him like a shrieking banshee! She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, begging him for her forgiveness. He was shaken, he was here to ask it of her not the other way around. He hugged her back and together they entered the cottage and closed the door.

Severus poured out two extremely large whisky's. "I wish-". Severus started his eyes lowered.

"Dinnae laddie." Minerva shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She had found it hard to retain a calm composure around him right now. Severus, hush, you do not need to apologise to me for anything." She huffed, she knew him so well. "Oot with it laddie, I know yer itchin' ta tell me, whatever it is?"

He downed his whisky then moved over to kneel at her feet. He wiped at his face, he had a final secret to tell, it could destroy their friendship forever.

"I am so sorry, I have one more secret to reveal to you Minnie, I couldn't tell you until now." He lowered his head and bit at his bottom lip. She saw how agitated he had become.

"Dinny dae that laddie" she lifted his chin up with her fingers and saw tears swimming in his eyes. She hugged him to her and whispered through his long hair. "Whatever it is that is bothering you ma loon, tell me."

Severus took from his pocket a locket. A muggle item. "This was my Aunt Elsie's. Inside it held a tiny bottle. He removed the bottle and pointed his finger to its now open top. A whisk of white light streamed like a line of candy floss from the bottle to his finger. He twisted the wisps around his finger then tapped it against his head. His face flamed red as the memory popped fully into his mind. He looked at Minerva and she nodded. He shared this last big secret with her.

+++

Severus secured the door of the shop in Diagon Alley. He had finished brewing for the apothecary earlier than he had anticipated and was now free to head home. He had just tapped on the bricks with his finger to exit the alley when a jumble of wizards tumbled out from the Leaky. A mop of black hair caught at his attention and he groaned. "It was fucking Potter with some of his cronies, they looked to have been drinking.

"Hey, it's Snivellus!" Roared James Potter with an evil glint in his eye. A shaggy long haired man grinned joined in, and spat at Severus' feet. "Still looking like shite you snake."

"Hello greasy," sidled up a beady eyed man, and forced Severus to take a step back. He detested that rat of a man. Then he spotted the wolf. He had frozen to the spot. His whole body shuddered.

"Hey Remus, the greasy git is scared of you!". Hollered James Potter. 

Severus opened his eyes wide and sent off a silent Burning Jinx, that flew along the cobbles and burned at their feet sending them hopping back and tripping over each other. The swearing attracted a group of pretty witches and Severus groaned. He spotted Lily with them. She had glared hard at him and moved forward to sneer at him. Her dress was beautiful, it was red with white polka dots and fitted her curves so neatly. She caught him looking and spat at him. 

"How dare you, Severus Snape! Trust you to spoil anything that is good."

Severus winced and frowned. What was so good about today, then he remembered it was his birthday. Had she remembered?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know what you are looking so pleased about Severus, but it is not what you think." Lily flushed as she suddenly remembered the date. It was his birthday. She turned to look at James. "Did you tell him?"

"What?" Asked James rubbing at his legs to rid them of the sharp pains still shooting up them from the after effects of the jinx.

"Did you tell Snape, of our news?" Lily rolled her eyes.

James smiled, then turned to look at Severus with such loathing in his eyes and then a creepy smile began to spread over his face as he approached him. 

"Oh, THAT news, no.” He reached back and plucked at Lily's left hand and showed off the glittering diamond ring on its solid gold band. "Lily and I have just announced our engagement and are due to be married this summer." Witches and wizards that surrounded them cheered and clapped, drawing in others who wished the couple well. 

Severus felt sick and turned on his heel as he apparated away. He found himself in Hogsmeade and headed for a drink. Once inside the familiar bar he ordered a fire whisky. Then a roar went up. He turned and saw a pile of Gryffindors trundle in waving copies of the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Then he heard the cheers as they celebrated the engagement of Potter to Evans. He had to get out.

He glanced at his Wizarding clothing. Then with a flick of his wand and a few spells he transformed his clothes to that of more fashionable Muggle ones. He was familiar with Muggle fashions as being a Half Blood brought up in a Muggle home knew how to fit in. He tied his long hair back in a leather bootlace. He had Muggle clothing at home in Spinner’s End but did not wish to return to change. Instead he envisaged his black jeans, his Black Sabbath T shirt and his denim jacket with its brass lettering with its green snake wrapped around a large capital S on the back. He Apparated away to a place no one in the magical world would go.

 

He found a bar he had been in before and ordered a beer, it went down quick. He tried not to think of Lily Evans but when he caught sight of any red haired woman his heart ached.

He returned to his seat in the corner after obtaining a refill. He sipped at his pint and watched around him. He had watched a brunette walk in, pay for a drink and sit down at the bar. She appeared agitated as a man loomed over her. Then came a sound of a slap. She got up taking her drink with her. She caught him looking and homed in on him. This was not what he wanted. He wished to remain alone. He scowled. But the woman still came towards him.

She strode over. "Here you are darling, I did not see you sitting in this corner." Then to his surprise and distaste the woman leaned in and kissed him on the lips before he could stop her.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking back at the man who had tried to grope her. "That foul mouthed prick over there thought I was a Prostitute." She frowned and glared at the man who had moved away. "I don't look like one - do I?" She stood up and looked at her short dress that was a pretty lime green and her matching green shoes.

Severus shook his head. He was still reeling from the kiss. He had never been kissed like that before by any woman.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself." She held out a long arm and he noticed she had nicely shaped hands with neatly trimmed nails, not the long talons that some witches liked. He shook it, her hands were soft to the touch. "My name is Betty." 

He rolled his eyes and knew that his time alone was over, so gave her his name. "Call me Sev."

"Seth, oh what a lovely name." He decided not to correct her. She was drinking whisky. He stood up to go and buy a round of drinks. 

She protested and shook her head. "No, I have interfered with your evening Seth, so I shall be buying, sit."

Betty bought double whiskies and set them down along with a pint of beer. "Got you a pint and a chaser, hope you don't mind?" He did not and drank the whisky down then returned to his new pint. 

A few rounds later and he was becoming drunk, very drunk. Betty had made him laugh and then to his surprise she burst into tears. She was also drunk and had let slip that her husband was away and she had bad news to give him. "I can't have a baby, the doctor mister what’s his face said I am not a suitable candidate for this new test tube thingy." She leaned into Severus and cried into his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you home. He suggested this as he needed sleep and was brewing the next day. " Betty was drunk but managed to give him directions as she said it was not far to walk. He was tired when they got to her flat. He looked at the sign but his eyes were blurred due to too many whiskies. 

She noticed him looking. "I'm a Tendist, no a Nedtiist oh stupid name anyway." Betty laughed and lurched further into Severus as he opened the door for her as she struggled with the key. Her flat was above her surgery. They drunkenly climbed the carpeted stairs and Betty managed to tug him along by the hand to her bedroom.

The large brass bed springs squeaked alarmingly, as they both collapsed onto it. They fell asleep fully clothed. Severus woke still drunk a couple of hours later as a soft kiss came to his mouth. He thought he was dreaming and that his love was kissing him at last. His clothes were tugged free as he rolled on top of the woman beneath him. She had removed her clothing and was warm and inviting. He played with the breasts that filled his hands and then toyed with the nipples, and moaned as he dared to draw one into his mouth. The woman was stroking his cock, it felt so much better than his hand. Then he gasped and his eyes rolled up into his head as she pushed his cock into her dripping wet cunt. He slid all the way inside. He moved hard and fast and cried out his own shriek of pleasure as he came inside a woman for the very first time. He, still drunk, collapsed into a deep sleep.

Severus woke some hours later to find himself completely nude and wrapped tightly around an equally naked brunette in a strange bed. He shot up and cast muffliato as he swore under his breath as he picked up all of his clothing then spun on the spot.

 

Another memory materialised and instantly Minerva realised that it did not belong to Severus but to Hermione Granger.

"Who is my father? Hermione Granger, her hair standing up on end as magic crackled around her. "I need to know!" Her mother sneered across at her. 

"I don't know, it does not matter!" Betty picked up her luggage and tossed it into the boot of the rental car she had hired to take Hermione back to Kings Cross and her to the airport.

Hermione had been secretly removing books to read from the library at Hogwarts. She had overheard a conversation between Professors Dumbledore and Snape in her first year. She used the information to extract a particular memory from her mother. She only caught part of it but it was enough.

The woman woke alone in her bed. She had had a delicious dream that she had met a young man and had sex with him. But then later she forgot most of the details. 

That was until she discovered she was pregnant. She knew that was impossible. She had the letter from the specialist confirming his findings. She had not yet told George, that she couldn't have children. Her husband was dark, similar in skin tone to the young man, so what would it matter? 

The memory moved to another one instantly not giving time for Minerva to react. Severus had strung a few small memories together. Where Hermione had found him in a pool of blood dying from poison after the Dark Lord had commanded him to go and heal himself. He would have not survived without Miss Granger’s help, then showed Minerva a few scenes where he and Hermione practised Occlumency as well as Legilimency together. Then a final brief few seconds of them singing a healing song to rid Hermione of the dark curse.

+++

They parted from each other’s minds. The scenes had taken moments and it was Minerva who took out her wand and removed the memories from her own head. She replaced them in the small vial and handed it back to him. She had suspected that Hermione was his half sister, but a daughter? She needed a drink. She refilled both of their tumblers with whisky, also giving time for Severus to compose himself once more.

 

"When did you know she was yours?" She asked him gently with a hand on his arm. 

"I felt something when she arrived in my first class. I thought it was Potter so dismissed it. It always duntted at me but I never realised. Not until she saved my life, that first time. She used her magic on me, it felt -". He stared hard into his whisky. "It felt familiar, I recognised it instantly but never made the connection, not until you showed me the book."

"Book?" Minerva frowned then remembered, "Oh that book!"

"It was not my father, it was me. I forgot he registered me under the same name. I was always called Severus at home and never Tobias. I know when the school letter came it had been swapped around. My mum had made sure it was altered at the Ministry of Magic without my father knowing. She did not want me named Tobias. I can understand why."

"Does the lass know you are her father?"

"I do not know." He was speaking the truth but felt inside that she did. "She sang with me Minnie. That time after the battle in the ministry."

The witch nodded having recognised the brief image. She sat back and sipped at her drink. She had an inkling that Hermione knew who he was after all. With all of them having memories returned things had began to slot back into place.

"Yes, she picked up the healing song so bloody quick. I thought I had imagined it, I heard a humming following my words and tune. Then the magic became stronger. I opened my eyes and found she was looking at me and then we sang together." His voice broke and the tears fell, "She was singing along with me as if I had taught her the songs. My Aunt Elsie said I was a natural. She's mine, Minnie , she's mine!"

Minerva held Severus in her arms, just like she had for Hermione earlier. She crooned and rocked him till he quieted. "Hush my laddie, all will be well. She is worried about you too. She sat here not more than a couple of hours ago wondering if you had looked at your memories. She has all of her memories restored to her also, she is afraid you may reject her. You need to speak to her. The sooner the better!" She felt his nod and held him tighter. 

Minerva prayed in silence and hoped that the Gods be good to them both for once. They each deserved some happiness in their lives.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief encounter of a very extraordinary kind. 
> 
> Not excluding a pair of first year twins.

Chapter Six. 

Minerva will sort Severus out. She was sure of it. She spun away from Keepers Cottage and landed in an alley close to Kings Cross railway station still chuckling.

She had robes in her bag but had not told a soul that they were not school robes. They were apprentice robes. Not even Minerva knew. They had arrived at her Muggle address and came without any note. She had checked it for charms and found no obvious magical signature on the package. She had been delighted but confused. She had packed all her magical books and they were all at Keepers Cottage. She had been asked to stay there when not in school by Minerva. She had sent Owls to Severus but she had never obtained a reply. 

He had refused to see her when he was in Mungos. Then when he had been discharged he had ignored her completely. She wondered if he was ashamed of her? Had he got his memories back or had he disposed of them all without checking them? 

She found a compartment free of students and sat down. She hid her face in a Muggle magazine. The students piled aboard and she heard many familiar voices but kept her head down and ignored all attempts to speak with her. She was glad that Harry and Ron had not returned to school. They had hated her when they discovered that she had secretly learned Dark Magic and saved the life of Severus Snape more than just the once. She still cried about Remus. He had been a good friend. Not one of the Order had thanked her or the twins for developing the armour that had kept most of them safe during the Battle Of Hogwarts . Fred was aware it had saved his life. 

+++

A few students entered, noticed her and turned around and exited the compartment. then as the train moved away from the station a pair of blonde boys scooted in, they dragged their bags behind them. One had a Siamese cat in a carrier and one had a little owl that peeped at Hermione. She smiled and got up to help. They were clearly first years and Muggle born. She hoisted their luggage up onto the racks and lifted the cat carrier and owl cage up onto the seat beside her while the boys sat down opposite her.

"Oh, thanks." One blonde said with a smile. “Me names Robert, me pals call me Rob.”

Then the other blonde piped up, "I'm Roberta," she wrinkled her nose at the name and added. "Me friends call me Bobby."

"We're twins," both announced at the same time. 

They reminded Hermione of Fred and George. She laughed and would have to send the twins an Owl, once she had settled in at Hogwarts.

"Me cats called Lady " Roberta said and the cat mewed at hearing her name.

"Me owls called Peep," chuckled Rob as the owl peeped in reply sending all three of them into fits of laughter.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Manchester, Miss." Roberta replied and shushed her brother when he tried to speak. "Ma said we're not to use that!"She nudged her brother in the ribs and glared once more.

"I'm Hermione,". She said and laughed as the boy glared at his sister and huffed. 

"S’not Manchester," he huffed in anger, "’tis Spinner’s End." His twin tried to cover his mouth with her hand. Hermione shook her head and spoke loud enough for the pair to hear over their bickering.

"I know someone who lives in Spinner’s End." the pair looked at her with big blue eyes and with mouths agape.

"Really?". The twins asked in unison, clearly pleased.

"Yes, really." She never revealed who it was to them but they were impressed that she had heard of the little town they came from. The pair kept her entertained and she knew when the trolley came around that they had no money to spare for the wizarding treats. She bought a selection and gave them each a chocolate frog and a handful of little treats she had enjoyed. She watched in delight as they discovered that the frog jumped.

"Hey, “ cried Bobby. "I have a card with a witch on it, headmistress McGonagall. Oh look she's waving." The child waved enthusiastically back at Minerva and looked crestfallen when she disappeared. Hermione hid her smile and would have to tell her about it. She'd be amused

"Look!" "I've got a man, a Wizard who turns into a Wolf, oh that is so cool. He's called Remus J. Lupin, boy he's super cool to do that and he is a hero!"

Hermione hid her face away and knew Remus would be delighted to have been put onto a frog card. No one would forget him that was for sure not if Rob had anything to do with it.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Hermione had not yet put on her robes and used it as an excuse for not leaving with the twins.

+++

Hermione, listened for the sound of Hagrid’s voice calling for all the firsties to come hither but she had to bite back a sob as she remembered he had been killed protecting Hogwarts. Then she heard a familiar voice call out for the first years. She smiled. Charlie Weasley had been injured during the battle and had fallen from his dragon. His back had been mended but he decided he had had enough of dragons. So he turned his hand back to the next best thing to be groundsman and Keeper Of Keys at Hogwarts. He was also qualified to teach about magical creatures. She would anticipate many enthusiastic students wishing to learn about dragons from him. The female students would be mooning over him too.

She looked to be the last one on board. She opened her bag and took out her apprentice robes. She exited the train just as Charlie had rounded up the last of his charges. He waved to her and smiled and pointed towards the front of the platform . She couldn't see as it was misty due to the steam from the train that still puffed in the station. The night air was cool too adding to the mistiness.

She walked down the platform and she heard footsteps coming towards her. She could not see a thing. Who was it?

Her heart began to thud alarmingly as she spotted a pair of dragon hide boots. She heard the footfall on the damp ground. She slowed up as she gulped hard. Her eyes for some reason were welling up with tears and this also did not help her seeing who was approaching her.

The footsteps continued and then halted. She peered through the gloom and shook her head. Surely it wasn't him?

Would he dare to come to such a public place as this? She could see the thestrals through the railings with students waiting to depart for the school. The sound of their voices drifted into the background as she concentrated on the form that slowly began to materialise through the mist.

"Severus?" She whispered to herself. Her breath hitched and she gulped hard. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was him. He had come to meet her.

"Severus," then shook her head and remembered the lost secrets she so recently had regained. "My Daddy." She whispered. Then said it a little louder. It was true. She knew it. He was her father, her Daddy. He had taught her so much over the last 6 years, protected her, treated her like a friend and saved her life, more than once. Yes, she was so proud of him, Severus Tobias Snape, her father. She was his daughter, but would he want her? Did he want her?

She blinked away the tears as she looked at the man now in plain sight. It was Severus Snape. He stood looking at her. He looked so handsome. He had had his hair cut. His face, it looked more handsome than before, he looked very distinguished. She smiled, she was so proud of him - her hero, her father.

+++

Severus had stood off to one side as the train puffed into the station. He kept to the shadows deliberately and let the students both new and old rush past him. the crowds slowed down to a trickle and still he had not spotted hermione Jean Granger. He growled low in his throat. He shook his head clear and focused as the last of the students moved off of the platform.

Where was she? Where was Hermione, had she not returned to school? Was she ashamed of who she was and what she had achieved during the war? He was proud of her. She was the brightest student he had ever had attend his classes. She was a diligent student and soaked up information like a bath sponge. Where was she?

Then he heard the sound of a carriage door close. Was it her? He started to move. Fucking steam from the train was blocking his view, the ruddy cold air also did not help, only Scotch mist he enjoyed was in a good Malt.

He began to walk and for a brief second spotted Charlie Weasley through the mist, then he was gone. He slowly moved along the platform towards the rear of the Hogwarts Express. His stomach was in a knot.

He had many memories of her growing up after the age of eleven. The way her hair hung after brewing reminded him of his own. She liked strawberries as much as he and took her tea the same way. He knew her as a student but less as his. She was his daughter. He was her father. Would she wish him to be that? Or would the greasy git of the dungeons not be fit for a role of a father? Her father?

He heard her footsteps. Then did he hear a voice call out his name? No? Then the mist cleared and he saw her. She was wearing the apprentice robes he had sent her. She looked beautiful. She was speaking. He did not need to hear her to understand. He could lip read after all. His breath hitched as he saw her lips move. "Severus, my Daddy!" A lump came into his throat and his eyes welled up with tears.

This beautiful witch had just called him Daddy? His whole body swelled with pride, his heart thundered. He was about to greet his daughter, his lass, for the very first time. Properly as his!

"Hermione," he whispered, "My daughter, my lass!" He watched and saw her read his lips. Her face reddened and she began to run towards him.

"My Daddy!" She announced louder. She broke out into a warm smile. She had read his lips. Her heart felt so full, he had just called her his daughter, his lass. 

She began to run, slow at first then Speeded up as she saw him break out into a broad smile and then opened his arms out wide.

"My Daddy!" She shouted loud and proud for everyone to hear. There was no doubt in her mind, he was her daddy and she wanted the world to know. "Daddy!" She shrieked as she sobbed as she ran the final few steps and fell into his awaiting arms.

She felt the warmth from him as his arms encircled her and tugged her into him for a warm embrace. She continued to repeat into his chest. "My Daddy, my Daddy!" He gulped back his own tears as he held his daughter properly for the very first time. He had his memories fully back in his head and knew he had wanted her as his from the first moment he had realised that she was his. The war was over and no one on this earth was going to remove her from his life. He held her tight and swung her around and around in a circle. His little lass, his girl, his daughter. He felt her tears on his shirt but did not care. He gently pushed her away from him to take a good look at her in her apprentice robes.

"Hello, daughter." He greeted her and kissed her firmly on both cheeks. He had to blink away his own tears as he looked upon his daughter. He tugged her into him and wrapped his arms around her again. He Inhaled her sweet scent. He loved her and hoped she would love him too someday. As if she could read his thoughts she pulled her head up from his chest and looked into his dark eyes.

"You do know that I love you my Daddy?" His eyes widened at her words. She shook her head at him and smiled. "Silly Daddy." She sighed and knew she would have to keep reminding him that he was well loved.

+++

Severus cancelled the Notice-Me-Not charm before turning Hermione away from him. "Enough witch, the carriages wait.” He barked out and pointed towards other students looking on as a few of the Carriages had not yet moved off. “Being apprenticed to both the new Headmistress and the new assistant Headmaster will be no easy task." He spoke sharply to her before Apparating away.

Her mouth dropped open, then she started to laugh as she climbed aboard, then the Thestrals began to move off. 

He may be her father, but he, Severus Tobias Snape, had not changed - he was still going to be a snarky bastard. She hugged herself as she moved towards her next big adventure.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will move later in memory flashbacks. Secrets will be revealled from Severus as well as Hermione and hopefully reveals more about the characters as we move along to its final conclusion.


End file.
